Senna/Desarrollo
|narrative = |artwork = |visual = Neal Wojahn Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull Daniel Molnar Balázs Bányai Nancy Kim Nicolas Ghesquière |sound = The Crystal Method |voice = |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Mapa de Campeones: Abril 2019 Por Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesMapa de Campeones: Abril 2019 Además de todos estos grandes anuncios, también tenemos planificado lanzar un campeón tirador muy poco ortodoxo para más adelante. Eso es todo lo que tenemos para compartir por hoy; como siempre, agradecemos tus comentarios y preguntas. Mapa de Campeones: Octure 2019 Por Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: October 2019 ¡Hola a todos! Con el 10.° aniversario de LoL, este parece el mejor momento para hablar de los nuevos campeones y de las actualizaciones visuales y de jugabilidad en las que estamos trabajando. Vayamos al grano, empezando con la campeona que acabamos de revelar: Senna. ;La Redentora Como muchos de ustedes ya saben, la siguiente nueva campeona será Senna, una tiradora poco convencional se unirá a LoL pronto. Cuando creamos a Senna, sabíamos que tenía que ser una tiradora, pero también pensamos que tenía que poder compartir el carril con Lucian. Sentimos que había una gran oportunidad para que trabajaran juntos; Lucian en combates a corta distancia y Senna apoyándolo a distancia con un enorme Cañón Reliquia. Con esto en mente, trabajamos en crear una tiradora de soporte con una mezcla de daño y utilidad. Junto con Senna, también añadiremos diálogos nuevos para conforme desarrollamos su personaje e historia en relación con el regreso de Senna. ¡No se pierdan el segundo día de los cuartos de final de Worlds para el primer vistazo al estilo de juego de Senna! Campeón a Fondo the following day for a behind-the-scenes look at her development! Recursos de Senna para la comunidad Por Riot Swimbananas Recursos de Senna para la comunidad Ahora que Senna volvió, queríamos asegurarnos de que tuvieras todo lo necesario para celebrar a la campeona más reciente de LoL. ¡Así que reunimos un montón de recursos! ¡Las vistas de los modelos dentro del juego, así como los archivos de música para su nuevo tema y el archivo 3D para su nueva arma, están listos para llenarte de inspiración! Campeón a Fondo: Senna Por Riot CashmiirCampeón a Fondo: Senna Senna es una mujer complicada. La Niebla Negra la maldijo cuando era una niña. Recibió entrenamiento del padre del hombre del que más tarde se enamoraría. La asesinó un fantasma verde aterrador y la mantuvo en su linterna durante seis años. ¿Y qué vino después? ¿Un rancho en las afueras de Demacia con una cerca de color blanco, un Pug’Maw que recoge el periódico cada mañana y un par de hijos? No, eso no es suficiente para la primera tiradora soporte de LoL. Ella no se conformaría solo con eso. Tiene que ponerle fin a la Niebla Negra y liberarse de la maldición que hace que la Niebla la persiga. Tiene una oportunidad de liberar a todas las almas que sufren dentro de la linterna de Thresh y un arma genial para hacer todo eso. ;Todo comenzó con un arma exageradamente grande “Una de las razones por las que nos encantan Xayah y Rakan es porque puedes jugar como una pareja real en el carril inferior”, nos comenta el director de diseño August “August” Browning. “Queríamos que Senna fuese soporte, para que pudiera acompañar a Lucian en el carril, pero también sabíamos que debía empuñar un arma porque ya la tenía antes de que la atraparan. No había ningún tirador soporte en el juego, así que era algo que debíamos explorar”. LoL tiene una Gatling, una ametralladora, una escopeta (con un cigarro), un Kog’Maw ametralladora, dos revólveres, dos rifles, dos lanzacohetes, tres pistolas y seis rodillas de escopetas. Pero aún nos faltaba una fantasía de armamento: un cañón gigantesco. El enorme cañón reliquia de Senna fue uno de los elementos que guiaron su diseño y dio forma a todo, desde su arte conceptual hasta su jugabilidad. En una de las primeras iteraciones de jugabilidad, cada vez que Senna usaba un hechizo, usaba el retroceso del cañón para correr hacia un nuevo lugar. Pero eso la volvía más una maga que una tiradora, así que August comenzó a trabajar en un conjunto en el que empuñaba pistolas dobles, igual que su marido. “Mientras trabajaba en eso, el equipo de arte decidió dibujar algunas armas grandes de todos modos”, explica August. “Eso fue magnífico, así que deseché por completo la idea de las pistolas y volví a la del cañón gigantesco”. Mientras August trabajaba en la jugabilidad, el equipo de arte realizó un “taller de Senna”, con la dirección del artista conceptual Justin “Riot Earp” Albers, donde todos los artistas interesados en Senna pudieron dibujarla a ella y a su arma. “Teníamos que planear cómo era un cañón de fantasía”, dice Riot Earp. “Uno de los artistas dio la idea de un cañón compuesto de varias armas de los Centinelas que fueron fundidas y combinadas. Pensamos que esa idea era bastante buena, así que después de elaborarla un poco más, terminamos con un cañón hecho de las armas reliquia de otros Centinelas que había capturado Thresh”. Como LoL nunca había tenido un arma que solo se pueda clasificar como una cosa inmensa, tuvimos algunos contratiempos al momento de probar el arma en el juego. En un momento, parecía que Senna llevara el bate de Ekko, pero cinco veces más grande. Golpear enemigos con un bate-cañón gigante no cumplía exactamente con la fantasía de una tiradora soporte, así que el equipo tuvo que resolver creativamente el problema para que las animaciones pudiesen funcionar como debían. Para que los animadores tuviesen una idea realista de cómo se movería alguien con un arma de ese tamaño, uno de los miembros del equipo creó una versión a escala natural del cañón de Senna. Esto ayudó a que las animaciones no se vieran tanto como golpear enemigos con un palo gigante y se vieran más como dispararles con un cañón gigante. Con el diseño del arma establecido (y cargado), el equipo pudo centrar su atención en otros aspectos del diseño de Senna. ¿Quién rayos es esta mujer? ;Sin oscuridad no hay luz La dicotomía fue la clave del diseño de Senna: luz contra oscuridad; antes de la linterna contra después de la linterna, vida contra muerte. Hasta hace poco, la única representación canónica de Senna era una mujer asustada que estaba atrapada en la linterna de Thresh, pero esa versión no representaba a la Senna que se liberó. Después de seis insoportables años dentro de la linterna, era obvio que no sería la misma. “Todos creen que conocen la historia de Lucian y Senna”, explica el escritor sénior de narrativa David “Interlocutioner” Slagle. “Lo único que sabemos es que Thresh mató a Senna. Al adentrarnos en el tema, ella era una mujer definida por la relación con su esposo y su torturador. Así que teníamos que averiguar qué es lo que la hacía ser ella fuera de estas relaciones”. Para explorar quién podría ser Senna, Interlocutioner escribió historias para acompañar a cada uno de los conceptos que se crearon en el Taller de Senna. Al tomar partes de cada historia, el equipo pudo identificar un hilo conductor: Senna no era solo una mujer, especialmente no una que se dejara definir por sus relaciones. Se relacionó con algo antiguo y malvado. Algo oscuro. Y así, Interlocutioner llegó a uno de los pilares narrativos de Senna: una mujer con una maldición, pero esa es la fuente de su fuerza. “Desde un punto de vista temático, sentí que la dualidad era algo sumamente importante”, menciona August. “Era alguien que llegó a un lugar horrible e infernal y pasar por algo así te transforma completamente”. Uno de los desafíos más complicados para el equipo fue crear la personalidad adecuada para Senna. Después de estar atrapada en la linterna de Thresh, Senna se dio cuenta de que la Niebla la perseguía hace tanto tiempo por la chispa extra de vida que llevaba en su interior y que, en realidad, la Niebla actúa con un propósito: buscar esa chispa. También logró una especie de parentesco con las otras almas que había capturado la Niebla. Si bien los que están afuera, incluido su esposo, podrían llegar a verlos como condenados, ella entiende su dolor y sabe que no quieren ser parte del plan de la Niebla. Y cuando logra salir, sabe muy bien que la única forma de acabar con la Niebla es con el poder oscuro que tiene. Ese tipo de dolor y sufrimiento puede ser difícil de transmitir sin que un personaje parezca demasiado enojado y carezca de profundidad. Pero Senna no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el pasado arruinara su vida. Aún es capaz de encontrar el humor en las cosas pequeñas, aunque otros puedan pensar que su sentido del humor está un poco fuera de lugar. Y aunque Interlocutioner sabía exactamente lo que quería, a veces era complicado entender el humor seco de Senna, pues nadie está seguro si bromea o no. ;Contar su historia en el juego Con una mejor comprensión de quién es Senna y cómo llegó ahí, el enfoque pasó a su jugabilidad. ¿Cómo muestras su carácter a través de sus habilidades? ¿Cómo se ven cuando tiene tanta dualidad en sí misma? ¿Y cómo hacer que todo eso funcione en el rol de tiradora soporte? La respuesta provino de imaginar qué pasó con Senna desde la última vez que la vimos. Para darle la sensación de progresión sin necesidad de matar súbditos (o robar asesinatos) ni tener que armar objetos específicos para tiradores, el equipo decidió que su progresión se base en la cantidad de almas que reúne, algo similar a la pasiva de Thresh. Pero en vez de absorber estas almas, ella usa su maldición para atraer a la Niebla y así liberar a las almas de su tormento. (En el juego, esto significa que autoataca a las almas para obtener su mejora, en vez de pasar sobre ellas). Y con cada partícula de Niebla que absorbe, ella se vuelve más poderosa: guarda la energía en su cañón y la descarga en sus enemigos. Pero eso es solo una parte de su conjunto. ¿Qué hay del resto? Senna no olvidó lo que aprendió en todos esos años de entrenamiento y lucha junto a Lucian y los Centinelas, a pesar de haber estado atrapada en la linterna de Thresh durante tanto tiempo. Aún conserva la conexión con su vida anterior y el equipo quiso mostrar eso en el juego. Por eso, Senna comparte la Q con Lucian. En él, se llama , en ella . Pero… ella igual murió. Pasó seis años de tortura y veía cómo otras almas atrapadas sufrían sus propias formas de tormento. A pesar de todo eso, obtuvo algo de la Niebla: el poder de convertirse a sí misma y a sus aliados en espectros. El equipo quiso mostrar que, aunque ella estuviera libre, el tiempo que pasó en la linterna estaría siempre en su interior y que eso la volvió más fuerte. Al combinar el poder de su maldición, su entrenamiento como Centinela y su tiempo en la linterna, Senna puede liberar una ráfaga poderosa de Niebla y luz que castiga a los enemigos y cura a los aliados en su camino. Solo combinando todas sus partes (su dolor y también su amor), ella podrá acabar con la Niebla y salvar a Runaterra. Al final, incluso después de que Thresh la asesinó y torturó, ella fue quien ganó. ;Entonces vivieron felices para siempre… ¿O no? ¿Y ahora que Senna está libre? “Puede que no vivan felices para siempre. Las cosas no siempre han sido felices”, explica Interlocutioner. “Pero quisimos darles una oportunidad de vivir su amor y que no solo sea sufrimiento. Senna está libre. Ya no está en la tierra de la constante tortura. Y Lucian recupera a su esposa. No es perfecto, pero es real. Quiero que su amor sea real”. Multimedia Música= ;Related Music Lucian, the Purifier - Login Screen| The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Warsongs - Piercing Light (Mako Remix)| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Senna Dark Passage Champion Teaser - League of Legends| The Climb League of Legends| Senna Shadow’s Embrace Champion Animated Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Galería= Senna Teaser 01.gif|Avance de Senna 1 Senna Teaser 02.jpg|Avance de Senna 2 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 01.jpg|Concepto de Senna 1 (por el artista de Riot, Eoin Colgan) Concepto de Senna 02.jpg|Concepto de Senna 2 (por el artista de Riot, Eoin Colgan) Concepto de Senna 03.jpg|Concepto de Senna 3 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 04.jpg|Concepto de Senna 4 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 05.jpg|Concepto de Senna 5 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 06.jpg|Concepto de Senna 6 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 07.jpg|Concepto de Senna 7 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 08.jpg|Concepto de Senna 8 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 09.jpg|Concepto de Senna 9 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 10.jpg|Concepto de Senna 10 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 11.jpg|Concepto de Senna 11 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 12.jpg|Concepto de Senna 12 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 13.jpg|Concepto de Senna 13 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 14.jpg|Concepto de Senna 14 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 15.jpg|Concepto de Senna 15 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 16.jpg|Concepto de Senna 16 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 17.jpg|Concepto de Senna 17 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 18.jpg|Concepto de Senna 18 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 19.jpg|Concepto de Senna 19 (por el artista de Riot,s Justin 'Earp' Albers, Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda, Jon Buran, Julian del Rey Aparicio, Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim, Oussama Agazzoum, Hing 'Hdot' Chui and David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Concepto de Senna 20.jpg|Concepto de Senna 20 (por el artista de Riot, Justin 'Earp' Albers) Concepto de Senna 21.gif|Concepto de Senna 21 (por el artista de Riot, Neal Wojahn) Concepto de Senna 22.jpg|Concepto de Senna 22 (by Riot Animator Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull) Concepto de Senna 23.jpg|Concepto de Senna 23 (por el artista de Riot,s Eoin Colgan y Bo Chen) Modelo de Senna 01.jpg|Modelo de Senna 1 (por el artista de Riot, Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Modelo de Senna 02.jpg|Modelo de Senna 2 (por el artista de Riot, Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Modelo de Senna 03.jpg|Modelo de Senna 3 (por el artista de Riot, Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Modelo de Senna 04.png|Modelo de Senna 4 (por el artista de Riot, Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna Splash Concept 01.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 1 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 02.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 2 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 03.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 3 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 04.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 4 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 05.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 5 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 06.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 6 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 07.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 7 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 08.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 8 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 09.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 9 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) Senna Splash Concept 10.jpg|Senna Splash Concept 10 (por el artista de Riot, Bo Chen) 01DE022-full.png|Ilustración de Senna "Legends of Runaterra" 1 01SI052-full.png|Ilustración de Senna "Legends of Runaterra" 2 01DE038-full.png|Senna, Sentinel of Light "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 01.png|Senna "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 1 Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 02.png|Senna "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 2 Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 01.jpg|Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Concept (por el artista de Riot, Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Model 01.jpg|Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Model (por el artista de Riot, Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 01.jpg|Lucian and Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Concept 1 (por el artista de Riot, Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 02.jpg|Lucian and Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Concept 2 (por el artista de Riot, Jason Chan) Senna TrueDamage Model 01.png|True Damage Modelo de Senna (por el artista de Riot, Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna TrueDamage Splash Concept 01.jpg|Concepto de la ilustración de Senna True Damage 1 (por el artista de Riot, Jennifer Wuestling) Senna TrueDamage Splash Concept 02.jpg|Concepto de la ilustración de Senna True Damage 2 (por el artista de Riot, Jennifer Wuestling) Senna TrueDamage Splash Concept 03.gif|Concepto de la ilustración de Senna True Damage 3 (por el artista de Riot, Jennifer Wuestling) True Damage 2019 Promo 01.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 1 True Damage 2019 Promo 02.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 2 True Damage 2019 Promo 03.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 3 True Damage 2019 Promo 05.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 4 |-| Ícono de Invocador= True Damage Senna Border profileicon.png|Ícono Senna True Damage True Damage Senna Chroma profileicon.png|Senna True Damage Chroma True Damage profileicon.png|True Damage |-|Aspectos de Centinela= True Damage Ward.png|True Damage